


Elysian Embrace

by Logale



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logale/pseuds/Logale
Summary: It has not escaped Patroclus' eye that Zagreus has quite the fondness for Achilles, and so he sets in motion a plan to properly thank the young prince for his aid in reuniting them.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 526





	Elysian Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the NSFW art of the awesome Lysandra on Twitter, which can be found here: https://twitter.com/AngelOfSmut/status/1315390919504355333

The air in Elysium hummed with energy as an outsider made his way into the realm. Not in the bombastic, all-hands-on-deck way that the domain of champions roared to life whenever the young Prince Zagreus would make his way through on his jaunts to the surface, but in a low, nervous excitement that filled the chambers with the whispers of countless shades.

“He's here. The hero Achilles is here.”

Even in the section of the Underworld that was reserved for the most heroic and famous of warriors, Achilles' brief visits demanded attention. His confident stride through the gardens and across the grassy fields attracted countless shades, eager to catch sight of one among them so famous that Lord Hades himself had requested his permanent presence within his house.

The attention was not what he sought in these trips, however. In fact, he'd have gladly traded it for a quiet entrance. There was only one shade within Elysium, within all of the Underworld whose attention he craved. As Achilles crossed through another of the heavy doors separating the chambers of this heavenly realm, he spied him, silent and contemplative as ever in his private little meadow. He lounged back on his arms, legs stretched out before him, head tilted back and eyes closed, as if enjoying a tune in the air that only he could hear.

“I knew you'd not be long, my heart,” the figure called to him, not even needing to open his eyes to have known who'd ventured into his little corner of Elysium.

Achilles felt his entire body untense, the familiar voice washing over him like a wave of calm. It enveloped him, carrying him back to a simpler time. A time when they were just two young boys staring at each other from across his father's halls. When they'd clung to each other despite the wishes of his mother and the whispers from others. When they'd gone away to train with the centaur, Chiron, and first explored each other's bodies by the river.

“No longer than necessary, dear Patroclus. Ever again.” It was not a boast or a flirt, not something meant to stir the heart. It was just a simple fact, presented to his partner as he'd present a weapon to a disarmed soldier, with a tone and a look that added a wordless, 'You are owed this.'

He made his way up to the strip of land where Patroclus always sat waiting for him, a river of clouds at his back stretching off into the distance where it faded into the greens and blues of the landscape and architecture that made up the deathly abode of heroes. Without another word, Achilles planted his spear into grass and plopped himself down onto the earth beside him, Patroclus wasting no time in sliding a hand around his waist and laying his head upon Achilles' shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment, content to finally, after immeasurable time in the afterlife, feel at peace. It was a feeling that only truly overtook them when they found their way together like this. Achilles breathed him in, felt his weight press against him, the only touch he'd felt since the last time they'd sat together. He and his dearest friend. His everlasting partner. His philtatos — most beloved.

When they finally did speak, it was of nothing of import. There was nothing important left. The two had since buried the hatchets of their life together and the tumultuous circumstances with which they had ended, and now all that remained was the finer details of the afterlife — the stirrings of shades that passed around the glade, the insufferable boasting of Elysium's champion that could oft be made out in the distance even from here when matches were held in the coliseum, the inner workings of Lord Hades' home now that it had found a sort of peace of its own.

“And what of your young prince?” Patroclus prodded, but the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips betrayed the true meaning of the question.

“Our prince, surely. You are as much a resident of this Underworld as I,” Achilles offered back, trying to avoid the not so subtle implication being offered, but Patroclus would have his fun this day, it seemed.

“Ah, but it is not me on whom his sight lingers just a bit too long, is it? From whom he oft looks away as our eyes meet? Did he not grant you that fine bottle of ambrosia you brought with you on our last visit? Quite the step up from the nectar he'd been offering previously. He's a fine lad, the young prince, and not too hard on the eyes besides. Do not pretend you have not noticed.”

Achilles let out a sigh. In truth, the notion _had_ occurred to him, to the point that he'd even made it clear to Prince Zagreus ahead of time that his heart belonged to another. He had never quite handled being teased in this manner well, however.

“I've only eyes for you, Pat.”

Patroclus laughed heartily. “Oh you'll not distract from the subject at hand with honeyed words. We've eternity to discuss it, or near enough.”

“The lad merely looks up to me.”

A mischievous smile curled up Patroclus' lips. “I suspect he'd like to.”

Before Achilles could even begin to feel appropriately flustered by this comment, a ruckus rose within Elysium, the sort that Patroclus had become well acquainted with, as proven by the knowing look he gave to the door as it opened.

“Speak of the gods.”

Into the glade strode Prince Zagreus in his familiar, confident way, golden spear resting over his shoulder. Brimming with energy, the young prince practically bounced up the steps to Patroclus' resting place. Upon spotting the pair, however, entangled on the shore, Patroclus' dark skin and darker hair contrasting beautifully with Achilles' olive tones and bright blonde locks, Zagreus averted his gaze.

“Oh, apologies sirs, do hope I'm not interrupting.”

“Worry not, stranger,” Patroclus replied with a smile. “We were just speaking of you. How goes your current inspection of your lord father's security?”

“Oh,” Zagreus begins again, a blush rising on his cheeks at the mention of their speaking of him. “Quite well, thanks. I, uh, just wanted to stop by and give you something.” He produces a beautiful, angular bottle of golden liquid and holds it out to Patroclus. “I imagine the ambrosia I gave to Achilles made its way here in the end, but all the same, for all you've done for me I thought I owed one in your name as well, sir. I hope you'll accept.”

“For all _I've_ done for _you_?” He turned to offer a smile to Achilles that said far more to him than Zagreus could have begun to understand, but quickly returned his attention to the prince. “I've done nothing but offer you trinkets in passing, whereas you have put the very heart back in my chest. All the same I'll gladly accept your gift, if for no other reason than I know you'll not truly take no for an answer.”

Patroclus accepted the bottle from his hand and Zagreus smiled deeply at the two of them. “Well, a pleasure as always sirs, but I must be on my way. Theseus won't assault himself, I'm sorry to say.”

And with a quick farewell he was gone just as suddenly as he'd arrived.

“There, you see? He admires me no more than he does you,” Achilles said, hoping to put the matter to bed.

“Hmm,” was all that arose from Patroclus in reply, as he turned the bottle over in his hands. “But it wasn't my spear he wielded, was it?”

“I'm afraid I hadn't noticed.”

“Oh hoh! Dear Achilles, it's a good thing you no longer do battle in this afterlife, as you seem to have gone quite blind,” Patroclus could barely contain his laughter as he teased his partner, turning to him looking as pleasant as he ever had. “But you may well have hit onto something there.”

Achilles eyed him warily. “Just what is going through that head of yours now?”

“Perhaps,” Patroclus began, raising the bottle of ambrosia up to Achilles, “We should have the prince join us to enjoy this. If you'd like we could...thank him properly.”

Now it was Achilles' turn to blush at Pat's words. “I hardly think—“

“Yes, that does tend to be your problem at times, doesn't it?” Patroclus again teased his lover with a smirk, and all Achilles could do was lower his head.

“Tell me true,” Patroclus began again, his tone serious this time. “Do you feel for the lad? Does the idea of him in your embrace, in _our_ embrace, stir you?”

Achilles acquiesced. “I gather you already know the answer to that question, Pat.”

Patroclus' hand stroked his face, and pulled it up to face his own.

“Then allow me to recite the words of a great man to you. Fear is for the weak.”

The next few days passed without incident. Achilles had work to attend to, guarding the Lord Hades' house, and he did so largely in silence. Aside from a passing nod, he did not even interact with the prince, who kept himself as busy as ever, pushing the Underworld's defenses to their limits. Mostly he simply stood in the western hall and turned Patroclus' words over in his mind.

His partner had read him like a scroll, his thoughts plain for Pat to see. More than that, it seemed Pat himself felt a similar draw to the prince. He was a god, after all, but that fact made the ever creeping words he'd told his lover he would speak that much heavier to hold onto through the days.

Finally, the time arrived. Achilles' newest opportunity to leave his post and visit Patroclus was upon him, and as if ordained by the Fates, Prince Zagreus came gallivanting through the halls.

“Ho lad, a moment.”

Zagreus strode over eagerly, a smile stretching its way across his face already. It was infectious really, and somehow eased the anxiety stirring within the hero.

“Lad—Zagreus, you have done much for Patroclus and I. For almost no gain to yourself whatsoever. And the whole way through, you've brought us gift upon gift, praise and beautiful words stacked to the surface. Pat...well, _we_ were wondering if, perhaps, you'd like to join us for the day. Partake of the ambrosia you so kindly gifted us, and...” he steeled himself. Fear is for the weak. “Allow us to thank you properly.”

It was no trick of the light within Lord Hades' chambers that caused the young prince's face to flush bright red, though had he been able to see himself he'd have pretended as such.

“Oh, I—“ Zagreus began, absolutely flabbergasted. Surely he was reading more into this than was truly being offered. Somehow, he'd misread the situation. But the earnest look in his hero's eyes said otherwise. It was not an offer he could bring himself to refuse. “If you insist, sir, I would be happy to join the two of you.”

“Please,” Achilles replied, a smile of relief washing over him, “even if just for today, Achilles will do.”

The boatman Charon ferried the two up the river Styx to the cloudy paradise of Elysium on the promise that the prince was not out for battle and was merely joining Achilles in both directions. The ride felt like an age. Within both their chests each heart pounded furiously. For Achilles, the worry that he was overstepping his bounds, allowing himself to be caught up in the beauty and kindness of a god. For Zagreus, the idea that he might make a fool of himself by expecting more than could clearly be on offer from his idol and trusted companion.

When they finally arrived, Patroclus was, as usual, relaxing his glade, admiring the beauty in silence. He turned to them and smiled as they climbed the steps to his patch of grass.

“Ah, my boys have arrived together, for a change.” He extended an arm to his side. “Please, do join me.”

Zagreus lowered himself to the ground alongside Patroclus, resting on the lush grass for the first time in the countless runs he'd made through the realm. It was so comfortable he could have lain on it and fallen asleep, had his mind not been wracked by far more pressing matters. One of which sat to his left, producing the bottle of ambrosia that he'd offered them days before, and the other now lowering himself onto the ground to his right. At least he'd have a comfortable place to lay when he fainted.

“I'm so glad you decided to join us, Zagreus,” Patroclus said, looking him over with a smile, his eyes briefly turning past him to Achilles.

“Well,” Zagreus began, having to stop briefly to enjoy the sound of his name having escaped from both of their lips today. A sensation he was woefully unfamiliar with. “I could hardly refuse. Though I've told you both in the past, sir, you needn't thank me. I—“

Patroclus' hand stopped him, laying softly on his thigh. When he pulled his eyes from it and back up to Pat's, he was so close. So achingly close.

“No sirs today, if you please. Patroclus will do.” His hand slid inward along the prince's thigh, who shuddered at the touch. “And we would both very much like to thank you to the best of our ability.”

Achilles' hand made its way to Zagreus' jaw and turned it to face him. The hero looked him deeply in the eyes, before leaning in to plant a kiss upon his lips. Light at first, testing the waters, making sure one last time that he wasn't going too far with this. When the prince pushed his own lips hungrily into Achilles' he finally let go of all doubt and allowed his tongue to slide his way into Zagreus' mouth as the kiss deepened.

Patroclus' hand slid beneath Zag's robes and found his cock, hard and desperate for his touch, which he happily provided. All the while his lips creeping their way along the prince's shoulder and neck. Achilles and Zagreus' lips parted, the latter's eyes still closed, lost to the overwhelming nature of the moment.

“Does this please you, my prince?” The hero asked, his hands already undoing his own robes.

A hard, breathy gasp crossed his lips before any words could as the sides of Patroclus' thumb and forefinger found their way to the head of his cock.

“Oh yes,” he finally replied, swallowing after the words. “Unbelievably so.”

He turned to Patroclus to kiss him as well, and the two began pulling at each other's clothes until finally all three were merely skin against skin, wrapped up in one another in a secret hideaway in a hero's paradise.

Pat's hands gripped at Zag's ass and pulled him onto his lap, their lips pressed against one another, Zag's fingers weaving through Pat's dark beard as they kissed. Achilles was behind him, his right hand sliding its way down the prince's fine, thin chest, watching as these two men whom he cared more deeply for than any others embraced. His left hand made it's way down Zagreus' back, along his ass, and briefly stroked at Patroclus' hard cock beneath him before sliding a finger into the prince.

Zagreus pulled his lips from Pat to moan at the touch, whose mouth instead found its way kissing and nibbling at the prince's collar. Another finger slid in and Zag's grip tightened on Patroclus' shoulders. Achilles pressed tighter against his back, his hard cock against him, his head leaned past Zag to kiss Patroclus tenderly on the lips, the sight exciting Zagreus so much more than he could have thought. Achilles fingers slid out of the prince, back down to Patroclus' awaiting cock, and guided it in replace them.

The prince whimpered as each inch of Pat's length made its way into him, filling him. It was simultaneously too much and yet he wanted more. He received it, when Achilles hand slid the rest of its way down his chest and grasped at Zag's cock, stroking it as it stood aching between him and Pat. It truly was paradise in that moment.

Patroclus gripped Zagreus' hips and thrust up into him, harder and deeper with each push, feeling the heat of the young god's body around his length as Achilles' hand worked faster up and down Zag's cock. His fingers played at the underside of the head of Zag's cock, tormenting him with pleasure. The prince's hand reached back and grabbed for Achilles. The hero leaned in and kissed him deeply. As he pulled his face away, Zag looked down to Achilles' own eager cock, before looking back into his eyes and whispering, “Let me, Achilles.”

Achilles stood and Zagreus' hand wrapped itself around the hero's thickness. Zag stretched his head up to plant his lips on Achilles' abdomen, half kissing, half licking his way downward, until he was back at eye level with his cock, looking at it only briefly before finally wrapping his lips around it hungrily. Achilles groaned in pleasure and Zagreus sucked his idol's cock with the fervor he'd held deep within him for so long. The prince's hand pawed at Achilles' balls and worked his way as best he could up and down his shaft, desperate to show him just how deeply he adored it and him.

The hero's hands found their way into Zagreus' hair, gripping it without even thinking as the pleasure washed over him. He briefly wondered if it was too much, to handle him so, before noticing that, if anything, his prince had become more passionate in response. His lips and tongue worked eagerly up and down Achilles' cock, faster and more desperately as Achilles' breaths deepened, overtaken by the unbelievable ecstasy of the god's mouth.

Patroclus too could hardly contain himself anymore. He'd known for much of his life that he'd have done anything for and with Achilles, but never could he have guessed that he'd lay in the fields of Elysium making love to a god himself. His hand reached back down for Zagreus' cock, knowing that he could not allow this moment to pass without being sure that he'd done everything possible to ensure the young prince's pleasure. It was in thanks to him, after all, that they were here to begin with.

Achilles was the first to succumb, pulling the prince further onto his cock and loosing a low growl as he unleashed his seed, the prince accepting it happily. Next was the prince himself, whose mouth had only just freed itself when he found himself curled over onto Patroclus, moaning heavily as the warrior's hand stroked at his cock, whispering into his ear between breaths, “Please, Patroclus. _Please,_ ” before finally cumming hard onto the both of them. It was just in time for Pat himself to pull Zag down hard onto his own cock, thrusting up to meet him once, twice, then a third time when finally he himself found release.

Zagreus collapsed onto Patroclus, the prince's head laying softly on his shoulder, as he desperately caught his breath. Achilles knelt down beside them and laid a kiss lightly upon Zagreus, before offering a deeper one to his partner, the one he owed for this exquisite, unforgettable experience.

The prince finally pulled from Patroclus and laid back onto the soft grass of Elysium, his eyes finding the still unopened bottle of ambrosia.

“One bottle feels so woefully inadequate for that experience, I must admit. You two ought to be given a storeroom of the stuff after that.”

Patroclus chuckled, his hand finding its way to Achilles', their fingers entwining.

“You've given us much more than that, but you are welcome to join us here anytime. Together, I suspect we shall make each bottle count.”


End file.
